Love Aaj Kal
by Danaide
Summary: Derrière l'attente, il y a tout : la permission gratuite d'évoquer un beau visage ou de dialoguer avec une ombre. Même après deux ans il continue sa course effréné afin de le ramener.


Titre : **Love Aaj Kal**

Genre : **Shounen-AI** / OS-SongFic / POV

Couple : **SasuNaru**

Chanson : Hikari – **Saeko Chiba**

Note : les personnages sont à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Depuis le temps que ça me trotte dans la tête d'écrire cette histoire ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me consacrer à mes autres fics pleinement !

Le titre «**Love Aaj Kal** » est en hindi il signifie « **L'amour aujourd'hui, hier et demain** »

J'espère que vous aimerez, j'ai relu plusieurs fois, s'il reste encore des fautes d'orthographe je m'en excuse !

**Bonne lecture** ! N'oubliez pas la **reviews **!

**OoO**

**_En cachant les larmes dans tes yeux, où es-tu parti_**_**  
**_**_Comme un voyageur cherchant les réponses d'un rêve éphémère?_**

Cela fait deux ans que tu es parti poursuivre ton rêve, malgré tes dires cette nuit là, j'ai vu des larmes brillaient aux coins de tes yeux, tu les retenais tant bien que mal, je me souviens encore de ta silhouette frêle et solitaire qui s'éloignait peu à peu du village, dis moi qu'est tu allais chercher là-bas que tu ne pouvais trouver ici ?

**_Je t'embrasse sans pouvoir t'atteindre mais_**_**  
**_**_Je veux toujours mettre de la chaleur dans ton cœur,_**_**  
**_**_Même un tout petit peu._**_**  
**_  
Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je pense à toi, à nous. Mon cœur ne bat plus sans le rythme du tien, mon corps cherche désespérément la chaleur du tien, mes larmes malgré les années ne tarissent pas, et ma douleur ne s'estompe pas.

Chaque nuit en m'endormant je rêve d'un nous qui aurait pu exister si tu n'étais pas parti, inconsciemment ma main cherche toujours ta présence auprès de moi, allongé dans mes draps blanc et froid je me remémore la tiédeur des tiens.

Ton cœur est devenu de glace, tu as tellement changé, même si ce n'est qu'un tout petit peu, je veux y mettre de la chaleur, te prouver qu'il y'a une toute autre voie que celle que tu suis, une autre plus belle, un chemin qui n'est pas jonché de corps, teinté de sang.

__**_Même si tu pars en voyage sans regarder en arrière,_**_**  
**_**_Je serai le vent, cherchant après toi pour toujours._**_**  
**_**_Peu importe où tu es._**

Tu es parti sans un regard en arrière, j'ai beau te courir après tu ne te retournes jamais, tu me fuis inlassablement, à chaque fois que je tends la main vers toi pour t'attraper tu t'éloignes un peu plus de moi. Ta silhouette disparaît peu à peu, elle n'est plus qu'un rêve éphémère.

Malgré tout ce que peuvent dire les autres, toute tes tentatives de dissuasion, même si tu essayes de me tuer à chaque fois que je m'approcherais de toi, je continuerais toujours à te poursuivre car je sais que je suis le seul capable de te sauver. Je serai le vent, cherchant après toi pour toujours n'importe où tu iras.

**_Dans cette ville délabrée en hiver, ton sourire_**_**  
**_**_Laisse toujours pénétrer la lumière._**

Il pleut sur Konoha aujourd'hui, le ciel est sombre, le tonnerre gronde pourtant le simple souvenir de ton sourire suffit à égayer mes journées.

Le souvenir de nous me donne encore plus de force pour ne jamais abandonner, car je sais que tu tiens à moi !

**_J'espère qu'un jour, une larme de réconfort_**_**  
**_**_Atteindra cette trop lourde tristesse qu'on ne peut partager._**_**  
**_**_Je serai là pour toujours._**

On a tant en commun, bien plus que tu ne veux l'admettre, la tristesse et la solitude nous ont fait nous liées, nous partageons la même peine, nous sommes tout deux passé par de durs instants, des moments où de nombreux cœurs se sont brisés comme les nôtres. Mais auprès de toi le mien s'est remis à battre de nouveau, ça fait autant de mal que de bien, ta seule présence suffisait à me rendre heureux, j'aimais tant me perdre dans tes yeux car j'y voyais des parcelles d'un avenir rien que pour nous deux.

Pourtant tu es parti, dis mon amour n'était pas assez fort pour te retenir ? Je croyais compter à tes yeux autant que tu comptais aux miens, je ne pensais pas me tromper à ce point, si tu savais combien ça me fait mal que tu m'ais laissé derrière.

J'espère qu'un jour ma peine t'atteindra et que tu verras les sillons que les larmes ont creusés sur mes joues afin que tu te rendes compte de ton erreur.

En attendant ce jour, je serai là à espérer ton retour prochain.

**_A la fin de nos voyages où nous ne regarderons pas en arrière,_**_**  
**_**_Nous pourrons créer un monde de lumière et de vent._**

A la fin de ton voyage tu me trouveras toujours en train de t'attendre, je serais à tes côtés ne te retournes pas en arrière cela ne serre à rien de regretter, contente toi de regarder vers l'avant, toujours droit devant, à deux nous bâtirons à autre avenir, nous créerons notre monde fait de lumière et de vent. Il te suffiras juste de ... 

**Prendre ma main ! **

**_Fin_******

**OoO**

**Auteur** : Voila c'est enfin fini !

**Naruto **: T_T pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui joue la victime ?

**Sasuke** : ù_ù Pare que ce rôle ne convient pas à un Uchiwa !

**Auteur **: v_v Taisez vous et laissez parler les lecteurs maintenant ! **Reviews **s'il vous plait !


End file.
